You'll always be my Angel
by thequeenofpurgatory
Summary: OC/GABRIEL. Unlike her brothers Alice Winchester has her own life, she left hunting behind when she almost got her brothers killed. But now her brothers are back and clock is ticking down to Apocalyptic times. Is she willing to leave her apple-pie life behind and save the world with her brothers? **R&R RETURNED**
1. Chapter 1

"Gabe, give it back!" I shouted, leaping over my bed, grabbing the Archangel's arm before groaning as he disappeared and reappeared on the other side off the room, holding my phone in the air.

"Why what have you got saved on here?" Gabriel smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Every person I know's number," I laughed, "And no offence but I don't trust you with the numbers of all those hunters, you have a thing for messing with their heads."

"I'm offended Alice." Gabriel mocked offence, folding his arms.

I jumped as my phone started playing _Carry on my wayward son, _Gabriel laughed slightly "It's your brother."

"Don't you dare, he doesn't know we're together!" I shouted, but he just ignored me and answered the phone.

"Hey Deano...Oh I was just checking in...Of course I'm alive...No she's gone out, I said I'd feed her dog...She went to see a friend...this can't be why you called...You're in Pennsylvania, why?...sure...I'll tell her..."

"What did he say?" I asked, finally grabbing my phone back out of Gabriel's hand.

"I don't know, I heard _why the fuck do you have my sisters phone _and _we'll pop in tomorrow, tell her." _Gabriel shrugged, clicking his fingers making a strawberry lollypop appear in his hand.

"First of all, can i have a lolly pop?" I grinned, Gabriel handed me a green one, "Second of all, why are they in Pennsylvania?"

"They found a hunt, ghost or something, can we put them in another time loop please?" Gabriel asked, jumping up and down like a 5 year old.

"Nope, I don't think Sammy's quiet forgiven you for that one yet. God they aren't going to be happy when they find out we're together." I sighed, sucking on my apple flavoured lolly, "Also, you said you were looking after a dog but I don't have a dog."

"Shit yeah...what's your favourite type of dog?" He asked casually.

"American Eskimo puppies." I smiled before he disappeared, "Wait, no, Gabriel you can't just go buy a puppy!" I shouted into thin air before finally giving up and changing into some shorts and one of Gabriel's tops.

I squealed slightly as Gabriel appeared in front of the fridge unexpectedly, a small white puppy yapping away in his arms, "Holy crap you got a dog?"

"Don't pretend you didn't know why i disappeared." Gabriel winked, putting the small dog on the floor.

I saw Gabriel smiled to himself as I picked up the fluffy dog, a smile spreading all the way across my face as she licked my cheek, "Thank you Gabe."

"What are you going to call her?" Gabriel asked, kissing Alice on the cheek.

"She looks like a Willow." I pondered, putting the pup on the floor.

"Willow, I like Willow." Gabe said, "Are you wearing my shirt?"

"Yep." I giggled, Gabriel mocked upset, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting, "Not like you ever wear it."

I kissed the pout off his lips and picked my phone off the bench, pulling up Sam's name in my contact list, "What are you doing?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm telling Sam to break the news to Dean." I shrugged, a smile creeping up on my face.

"No don't do something sweet now I was angry let me be angry." Gabriel laughed.

_Sam, I'm kind of really actually in a relationship with Gabriel, please tell Dean. Okay see you tomorrow love you bro._

**Sent.**

**Authors note: I actually wrote this a while ago but I know what I wanna do with it now. Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter and follow the story to be informed when I upload a new chapter! Thanks xo**


	2. Demons

I groaned slightly as something licked my face, my eyes shooting open to see Willow wagging her tail beside me. I turned around to see that Gabriel had disappeared from beside me, smiling at the familiar scent of pancakes. I flipped my legs over the side off my double bed, hissing slightly as the backs of my knees came into contact with cold metal.

Picking Willow up on my way, I skipped into the kitchen to see Gabriel biting into pancakes, "You're still wearing my shirt." he pointed out.

"You're still wearing your boxers." I smirked.

"I can take them off." Gabriel winked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I could throw up." I said, sticking my tongue out at him as i bit into a pancake.

"You've seen it all before." He shrugged.

After an hour, I was dressed and ready, wearing black skinny jeans and a plaid shirt, my hair tied up in a messy bun, "ALICE YOUR BROTHERS ARE AT THE DOOR." I heard Gabriel shout.

"Then answer the door." I deadpanned.

"Nah."

"God you're annoying." I laughed.

"Ditto." He grinned.

I took a deep breath before opening the door, I knew Sam wasn't Gabe's biggest fan but Dean hatted Gabriel. I was dating someone Dean hates. _Dean hate's everyone._

"Hello my brotherly bro's." I smirked, opening the door to see a worried Sam and a furious Dean, "Not so brotherly then, take it you told him Sammy?"

"Yeah he told me, where is the little fucker?" Dean asked, fists bawled.

I jumped between Gabriel and Dean, grabbing Dean's fists in my hands, "Uh uh Deano."

"But he-"

"Is dating your little sister, yeah I know but that doesn't give you a right to punch him, I didn't punch all the girls you dated." I stated, he raised an eyebrow at me, "Okay so I punched one, she deserved it she hurt you."

"Fine, whatever, but I'm not happy with it." Dean said, pointing at Gabriel.

"You don't have to be." Gabriel said, sticking his tongue out at Dean earning an elbow to the ribs from me.

"So what are you guys hunting?" I asked, sitting on Gabriel's lap.

"I-uh-vampire nest." Sam nodded.

"You're lying." I stated, narrowing my eyes, "I haven't hunted for 3 months but I keep an eye out around here and there is nothing, what are you doing here?"

"Can't we visit our most darling sister?" Dean asked, battering his eyelashes.

"Holy crap what did you guys do?" I asked.

Once I made it out of the 'hunting life' my brother's stopped speaking to me, of course I kept an eye out around Pennsylvania and I had been telling the truth when I said there was nothing here. It worried me really, they don't speak to me for months then pop up out of the blue batting their eyelashes.

"Well, nothing really.." Sam trailed off.

"But?"

"But we may or may not have about a month to stop Lucifer popping out of his little black cage." Dean said, tilting his head to the side.

Gabriel shifted slightly, I stood up and turned around to face him, "You knew about this?"

"Well yeah..." Gabe said.

"Explains it." I stated, babbling away to myself.

"Explains what?" He asked.

"You knowing your brother's gonna pop out the box explains the sweetness, the dog, the pancakes, the sex, " I paused realizing I had just said that in front of my brothers who were sitting awkwardly on the edge of my sofa, "Explains why you've been sweetening me up basically."

"Okay over share, anyway, we need you." Sam said simply.

"Need me to do what? I'm sorry Sam but if demons are breaking seals there's nothing we can do to stop them." I said, shaking my head slightly.

"You should have faith." Castiel said, popping into the corner or the room with another man I had never seen before.

"Cassie, I've missed you, who's your little fuck buddy - and i don't mean Dean." I asked, hugging him.

"I didn't get a hug." Dean whined.

"Yes but Cas didn't try to beat up my boyfriend-who-i'm-still-angry-at." I smirked.

"This is Uriel, he's a specialist." said Cas.

"Winchesters, we need your help." Uriel said.

I rolled my eyes at sat next to Gabe "He's snobby, I don't like him." I whispered, Gabriel snorted earning weird looks from the group.

"Listen up mudmonkeys." Uriel started.

"Mudmonkeys? Who are you calling a mudmonkey?" I asked, standing in front off him.

"I'm calling you a mudmonkey, Winchester, now, we need you to stop a seal being broken." Uriel said.

"Hell no, you either treat me with respect or you get the fuck out of my house and let Cas explain it dickwad." I argued, Uriel disappeared.

"Someone grew some girl-balls." Dean coughed, trying not to laugh.

"Actually she's just on her period." Gabriel said, chuckling to himself.

"I hate you." I said, glaring at the trickster, "Anyway, what did you need help with Cassie?"

"Demons are killing angels, all from our garrison." Castiel said.

"How are they doing it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, we have captured Alastair-"

"Great, he should be able to name your trigger man." Dean said,

"Alastair's will is very strong Dean, We need his student to help us.." Castiel trailed off, Uriel appeared again, I ignored him.

"No, You can't ask Dean to do this." I said, shaking my head.

"Who said anything about asking?" Uriel said, re appearing behind Cas. I felt Gabriel's hands on my arms, beckoning me backwards to stop me punching Uriel.

"I did you dumb dick, if this demon carries on killing, make sure it kills him next." I said to Cas, pointing at Uriel.

Dean and the Angel's disappeared.

"Do you know where they took him Gabe?" I asked, scratching the skin off my thumbs anxiously.

"Nope, I haven't been in Heaven for a while, I'll go check the grapevine, see you soon." He replied, kissing my forehead before disappearing.

"You and Gabe are serious then?" Sam asked.

"Do you really think this is the time to talk about this?" I sighed, eye brows raised, "Yes we are."

"I'm gonna go call Ruby and see if she can track Dean down, try not to panic to much, kay?" Sam replied, turning around to leave the room.

"Are you saying that to me or yourself? I'll be fine, I'm gonna go call a few angelic friends and see if they'll spill anything, adios bro." I smirked, hugging Sam before he left. "Bye Moosey!"

After praying to countless amounts of angels I gave up and tried Castiel. My prediction was that he wouldn't show up and what'dya know, I was right. Eventually, two hours passed and not even Gabriel was answering my calls so I decided to call Sam.

"Sam! Where are you?" I asked, putting on my brown boots, "On your way to where?...I'll leave now, meet you there."

I got in my car and began driving, praying for Gabe to pop up and just take me there angel airways. I had been way to dependant on Gabriel since I gave up hunting. Sighing, I drove faster realising that no one ever drove on this road so there was no way of me getting caught going over the speed limit.

I parked my car and got an exact replica of Ruby's knife out of the trunk before running into the prison-like building, jumping slightly as I heard someone scream. I ran into the room the screaming was coming from to see Sam holding his hand out to Alastair, Cas staring at Sam and Dean out cold on the floor. I ignored Cas and Sam and ran over to Dean, feeling his weak pulse as panic washed over me.

Deciding that there wasn't much I could do but try and wake him up i poured some holy water over his face in attempt to shock him into consciousness but I got no reaction. I completely ignored Alastair screaming, moving out the way slightly as Cas ran over to Dean.

"Cas, heal him!" I shout-whispered.

"I can't, I'm cut off." he replied.

I spun around when I heard a thud, frowning at Alastair's body, limp on the metal floors.

"Sam, call an ambulance," I said, Sam just looked at his brother in shock, "Sam now!"

Sam pulled out his phone and called an ambulance, when it finally arrived Sam and I climbed into it beside Dean.

"He could die?" I asked, scratching the skin off my thumbs again.

"Your brother's coma is caused by his body shutting itself down to protect your brother from further harm, there are chances that he doesn't wake." The doctor paused, "It's up to you and your other brother on whether or not we turn the machines off."

"Of course we're not going to turn the machines off, don't you know anything about family?" I snapped, the doctor just walked away.

Cas passed the door and Sam walked after him leaving me alone with Dean. I sat on the side of his bed, tracing my thumb over his bruised knuckles, "C'mon Deano...If I say I have pie will you wake up?"

I wasn't expecting an answer but I was still disheartened when I didn't get one, when my brother just lay there, pale and lifeless, "Dean I can't loose you again." I thought of all the times I had seen family die. Dad selling his soul, Sam being stabbed, Dean going to hell, I had even seen my mom die thank's to Angel's dragging me into the past.

I gave up on talking to my brother and started praying to Gabriel since he still hadn't bothered to make an appearance.

"_Gabriel, I know last time I saw you I snapped at you for not telling me about the apocalypse but..I need you. Dean, he could die. A stupid trap broke and Alastair got free and beat the crap out off him, please come and fix him baby...I need my brother. I can't loose more people, I can't handle it."_

Gabriel appeared with a bloody nose in the corner of the room, I ran up to him, cupping his face with my hands and kissing him softly, running my thumb over his bruised cheekbone, "Gabe, what the hell happened to you?"

"I had a run in with Raphael, I'm fine, where's Dean?" He asked.

"You mean you didn't see the dying man in the middle off the room?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

Gabriel ignored me and put his hand on Dean's chest, I winced at the light, jumping slightly as Sam ran into the room behind me.

"Gabe's fixing him." I stated, looking at Sam who seemed utterly unphased by the blinding light, "We need to talk later."

A smile spread across my face as I heard Dean's croaky voice, "Gabriel, why is your hand on my chest?"

"Gaaaay."

**Authors note: Okay so, I'm going to say this now, timelines are very messed up in this because I'm not going to write out another 5 episodes until we get to season 5 so I'm skipping a few. Just thought I'd warn you. A bit thank you to the 2 people who favourited the story and another thank you to those who followed it. However I would ****_love_**** a review if you have 20 seconds of spare time? Thank you all**

**-Rachel xo**


	3. Nightmares

I groaned slightly as something licked my face, my eyes shooting open to see Willow wagging her tail beside me. I turned around to see that Gabriel had disappeared from beside me, smiling at the familiar scent of pancakes. I flipped my legs over the side off my double bed, hissing slightly as the backs of my knees came into contact with cold metal.

Picking Willow up on my way, I skipped into the kitchen to see Gabriel biting into pancakes, "You're still wearing my shirt." he pointed out.

"You're still wearing your boxers." I smirked.

"I can take them off." Gabriel winked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I could throw up." I said, sticking my tongue out at him as i bit into a pancake.

"You've seen it all before." He shrugged.

After an hour, I was dressed and ready, wearing black skinny jeans and a plaid shirt, my hair tied up in a messy bun, "ALICE YOUR BROTHERS ARE AT THE DOOR." I heard Gabriel shout.

"Then answer the door." I deadpanned.

"Nah."

"God you're annoying." I laughed.

"Ditto." He grinned.

I took a deep breath before opening the door, I knew Sam wasn't Gabe's biggest fan but Dean hatted Gabriel. I was dating someone Dean hates. _Dean hate's everyone._

"Hello my brotherly bro's." I smirked, opening the door to see a worried Sam and a furious Dean, "Not so brotherly then, take it you told him Sammy?"

"Yeah he told me, where is the little fucker?" Dean asked, fists bawled.

I jumped between Gabriel and Dean, grabbing Dean's fists in my hands, "Uh uh Deano."

"But he-"

"Is dating your little sister, yeah I know but that doesn't give you a right to punch him, I didn't punch all the girls you dated." I stated, he raised an eyebrow at me, "Okay so I punched one, she deserved it she hurt you."

"Fine, whatever, but I'm not happy with it." Dean said, pointing at Gabriel.

"You don't have to be." Gabriel said, sticking his tongue out at Dean earning an elbow to the ribs from me.

"So what are you guys hunting?" I asked, sitting on Gabriel's lap.

"I-uh-vampire nest." Sam nodded.

"You're lying." I stated, narrowing my eyes, "I haven't hunted for 3 months but I keep an eye out around here and there is nothing, what are you doing here?"

"Can't we visit our most darling sister?" Dean asked, battering his eyelashes.

"Holy crap what did you guys do?" I asked.

Once I made it out of the 'hunting life' my brother's stopped speaking to me, of course I kept an eye out around Pennsylvania and I had been telling the truth when I said there was nothing here. It worried me really, they don't speak to me for months then pop up out of the blue batting their eyelashes.

"Well, nothing really.." Sam trailed off.

"But?"

"But we may or may not have about a month to stop Lucifer popping out of his little black cage." Dean said, tilting his head to the side.

Gabriel shifted slightly, I stood up and turned around to face him, "You knew about this?"

"Well yeah..." Gabe said.

"Explains it." I stated, babbling away to myself.

"Explains what?" He asked.

"You knowing your brother's gonna pop out the box explains the sweetness, the dog, the pancakes, the sex, " I paused realizing I had just said that in front of my brothers who were sitting awkwardly on the edge of my sofa, "Explains why you've been sweetening me up basically."

"Okay over share, anyway, we need you." Sam said simply.

"Need me to do what? I'm sorry Sam but if demons are breaking seals there's nothing we can do to stop them." I said, shaking my head slightly.

"You should have faith." Castiel said, popping into the corner or the room with another man I had never seen before.

"Cassie, I've missed you, who's your little fuck buddy - and i don't mean Dean." I asked, hugging him.

"I didn't get a hug." Dean whined.

"Yes but Cas didn't try to beat up my boyfriend-who-i'm-still-angry-at." I smirked.

"This is Uriel, he's a specialist." said Cas.

"Winchesters, we need your help." Uriel said.

I rolled my eyes at sat next to Gabe "He's snobby, I don't like him." I whispered, Gabriel snorted earning weird looks from the group.

"Listen up mudmonkeys." Uriel started.

"Mudmonkeys? Who are you calling a mudmonkey?" I asked, standing in front off him.

"I'm calling you a mudmonkey, Winchester, now, we need you to stop a seal being broken." Uriel said.

"Hell no, you either treat me with respect or you get the fuck out of my house and let Cas explain it dickwad." I argued, Uriel disappeared.

"Someone grew some girl-balls." Dean coughed, trying not to laugh.

"Actually she's just on her period." Gabriel said, chuckling to himself.

"I hate you." I said, glaring at the trickster, "Anyway, what did you need help with Cassie?"

"Demons are killing angels, all from our garrison." Castiel said.

"How are they doing it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, we have captured Alastair-"

"Great, he should be able to name your trigger man." Dean said,

"Alastair's will is very strong Dean, We need his student to help us.." Castiel trailed off, Uriel appeared again, I ignored him.

"No, You can't ask Dean to do this." I said, shaking my head.

"Who said anything about asking?" Uriel said, re appearing behind Cas. I felt Gabriel's hands on my arms, beckoning me backwards to stop me punching Uriel.

"I did you dumb dick, if this demon carries on killing, make sure it kills him next." I said to Cas, pointing at Uriel.

Dean and the Angel's disappeared.

"Do you know where they took him Gabe?" I asked, scratching the skin off my thumbs anxiously.

"Nope, I haven't been in Heaven for a while, I'll go check the grapevine, see you soon." He replied, kissing my forehead before disappearing.

"You and Gabe are serious then?" Sam asked.

"Do you really think this is the time to talk about this?" I sighed, eye brows raised, "Yes we are."

"I'm gonna go call Ruby and see if she can track Dean down, try not to panic to much, kay?" Sam replied, turning around to leave the room.

"Are you saying that to me or yourself? I'll be fine, I'm gonna go call a few angelic friends and see if they'll spill anything, adios bro." I smirked, hugging Sam before he left. "Bye Moosey!"

After praying to countless amounts of angels I gave up and tried Castiel. My prediction was that he wouldn't show up and what'dya know, I was right. Eventually, two hours passed and not even Gabriel was answering my calls so I decided to call Sam.

"Sam! Where are you?" I asked, putting on my brown boots, "On your way to where?...I'll leave now, meet you there."

I got in my car and began driving, praying for Gabe to pop up and just take me there angel airways. I had been way to dependant on Gabriel since I gave up hunting. Sighing, I drove faster realising that no one ever drove on this road so there was no way of me getting caught going over the speed limit.

I parked my car and got an exact replica of Ruby's knife out of the trunk before running into the prison-like building, jumping slightly as I heard someone scream. I ran into the room the screaming was coming from to see Sam holding his hand out to Alastair, Cas staring at Sam and Dean out cold on the floor. I ignored Cas and Sam and ran over to Dean, feeling his weak pulse as panic washed over me.

Deciding that there wasn't much I could do but try and wake him up i poured some holy water over his face in attempt to shock him into consciousness but I got no reaction. I completely ignored Alastair screaming, moving out the way slightly as Cas ran over to Dean.

"Cas, heal him!" I shout-whispered.

"I can't, I'm cut off." he replied.

I spun around when I heard a thud, frowning at Alastair's body, limp on the metal floors.

"Sam, call an ambulance," I said, Sam just looked at his brother in shock, "Sam now!"

Sam pulled out his phone and called an ambulance, when it finally arrived Sam and I climbed into it beside Dean.

"He could die?" I asked, scratching the skin off my thumbs again.

"Your brother's coma is caused by his body shutting itself down to protect your brother from further harm, there are chances that he doesn't wake." The doctor paused, "It's up to you and your other brother on whether or not we turn the machines off."

"Of course we're not going to turn the machines off, don't you know anything about family?" I snapped, the doctor just walked away.

Cas passed the door and Sam walked after him leaving me alone with Dean. I sat on the side of his bed, tracing my thumb over his bruised knuckles, "C'mon Deano...If I say I have pie will you wake up?"

I wasn't expecting an answer but I was still disheartened when I didn't get one, when my brother just lay there, pale and lifeless, "Dean I can't loose you again." I thought of all the times I had seen family die. Dad selling his soul, Sam being stabbed, Dean going to hell, I had even seen my mom die thank's to Angel's dragging me into the past.

I gave up on talking to my brother and started praying to Gabriel since he still hadn't bothered to make an appearance.

"_Gabriel, I know last time I saw you I snapped at you for not telling me about the apocalypse but..I need you. Dean, he could die. A stupid trap broke and Alastair got free and beat the crap out off him, please come and fix him baby...I need my brother. I can't loose more people, I can't handle it."_

Gabriel appeared with a bloody nose in the corner of the room, I ran up to him, cupping his face with my hands and kissing him softly, running my thumb over his bruised cheekbone, "Gabe, what the hell happened to you?"

"I had a run in with Raphael, I'm fine, where's Dean?" He asked.

"You mean you didn't see the dying man in the middle off the room?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

Gabriel ignored me and put his hand on Dean's chest, I winced at the light, jumping slightly as Sam ran into the room behind me.

"Gabe's fixing him." I stated, looking at Sam who seemed utterly unphased by the blinding light, "We need to talk later."

A smile spread across my face as I heard Dean's croaky voice, "Gabriel, why is your hand on my chest?"

"Gaaaay."

**Authors note: Okay so, I'm going to say this now, timelines are very messed up in this because I'm not going to write out another 5 episodes until we get to season 5 so I'm skipping a few. Just thought I'd warn you. A bit thank you to the 2 people who favourited the story and another thank you to those who followed it. However I would ****_love_**** a review if you have 20 seconds of spare time? Thank you all**

**-Rachel xo**


	4. Angels

Watching Willow run into Bobby's house was one of the only things that could make me smile right now. Her tail wagging as she ran straight into Bobby's study.

"Sam there's some papers in the panic room, could you get them for me?" Dean asked, Sam nodded and went downstairs.

I frowned when Dean followed him but left it to the two of them to argue. When i heard the door to the Panic room slam closed and Sam shouting I decided finally to head down there.

"You're the monster Sam." I heard Dean say, I turned back and went into the study before Dean noticed that I was there.

What did he mean Sam was the monster? Did he know about the Demon blood..Don't be silly of course he did.

"What happened down there?" I asked Dean, leaning back against the wooden desk.

"I locked him in the Panic Room." Dean said simply.

"Why?" I sighed, hoping he wouldn't just shrug it off.

"Because the demon blood is going too far and this is the only thing I know off that can detox him!" He shouted, slamming the book in front of him down on the desk and walking away.

I knew he was going to go and work on the Impala. It's what he always done when he was sad. I found out at a pretty young age that everyone has their escape from reality. My dad never hunted for revenge he became a hunter so that it would distract him from the fact that his wife died.

Dean works on his car to distract him and Sam drinks demon blood. Me? I use music. I don't play a music and the only time I sing is if I am a) in the shower or b) cleaning my apartment. Music just helps you feel. You can listen to a sad song when you're completely numb or a happy song when you're way too sad. The only thing about music is that each song means something different to everyone.

The next day was full of listening to Sam screaming from the panic room. We had to tie him down because he had a fit at 12am. That was terrifying.

Eventually, Gabriel appeared in my room and held me while I attempted sleep, his arms becoming my only sense of comfort in the world,  
**  
****\\\\\13 years ago. /  
**  
I sat down on the field with Elijah, we had been in Pennsylvania for two months now so I knew we were going to leave soon.

"Promise you'll never forget me?" I said, kissing him softly.

"I promise," He smiled, I smiled back but I knew he could see the doubt in my eyes, "Shake on it?"

"Really?" I asked, eyes widening at his proposal.

"Of course, do you still have the butterfly knife?" He said, I nodded and took the small knife out of my back pocket.

I stretched out my palm and cut a deep line down the middle, he done the same and we shook hands. I laughed a little when crimson liquid dripped from between our hands, I grabbed a small first aid kit from my bag and stitched us both up.

"We just swapped Blood. I'm technically inside you." He winked, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Elijah Dawson we just swapped blood and you make a sex joke?" I laughed, holding his hand, "I love you."

"I love you too."

**\\\\\Present/**

I woke up to complete silence. Wait, _silence? _My eyes widened and I shot out of bed, racing down the stairs to the panic room. I slowly opened the door to see a completely empty room in front off me. The hand cuffs that attached Sam to the bed were wide open, like someone had just waltzed into the room with a key and set him free.

"DEAN. BOBBY!" I screamed, Dean came racing down the steps, "Sam's gone."

"Where the hell could he have gone?" Dean shouted, probably more to himself.

"One of my cars went missing, I'll call the police and get them to track it down." Bobby said, walking into his study.

"I'll check his general plot holes, Bobby can I borrow a car?" I asked, he threw a pair of keys at me and I left the house, pressing the keys and waiting for a car to light up.

Fortunately, a silver pick-up truck lit up and I climbed into it. I screamed slightly when someone appeared beside me. I didn't recognize the man and my hand tightened on the blade in my pocket, "Who are you?"

"My name's Balthazar. I'm not going to hurt you darling." The man, Balthazar, said with a thick British accent.

"Okay Balthazar, what do you want?" I asked, my grip on the blade loosening slightly.

"To prove a point." He said, he gripped my wrist, I dragged the blade from my pocket but my the time I looked up I was in a completely different place.

I found myself in a garden. It was full of beautiful flowers and plants, from Willow tries to small, yellow tulips everything in the garden was stunning. "Where am I?" I asked, wondering through the garden on a path I thought would never end.

"Heaven." Balthazar said, "Champagne?" He held out a silver tray with 4 glasses of Champagne sitting on it.

"I thought only Angels could enter Heaven?" I gulped, taking a glass of Champagne. _Why 4 glasses?_

"They can, that's why we're trying to figure out how you can enter Heaven." Another man said, I recognized the voice as Gabriel and turned around to see him sitting by the yellow tulips.

"How did you know I could? I've never entered Heaven before!" I questioned. I was freaking out.

"Yes, you have. Everyone, even Angels, have a personal Heaven where they live through their greatest moments. You come here without even realising it, that dream you had about Elijah wasn't even a dream you were up here." Gabriel said, climbing down from the wall he was sitting on and walking over to me.

"What's wrong with me Gabriel?" Tears were starting to prick my eyes. I knew there had been something weird but entering Heaven on my own accord? That's just freaky.

"We think you have Angel Blood in you, we're just trying to figure out how." Another man said, appearing behind me.

"Who are you?" I frowned, head tilting at how weird the entire situation was.

"Alice this is my brother, Michael." Gabriel said, I nodded and looked at the man.

He had dark brown, almost black hair and big blue eyes. He chose a pretty vessel, "Do you have any idea how Angel blood could have gotten into your system?" Balthazar asked.

I thought about it for a while before remembering the pact I made with Elijah, _Promise you'll never forget me. _

"You said it just before. Gabriel you said it yourself! Elijah, he must have been an Angel of some kind. We made a blood pact when we were 15, it must have been that there's no other way!" I said. I was talking more to myself, like I should have seen it coming. I should have. o one ever loves me with out there being consequences.

"Michael do we have anyone who fits the profile?" Gabriel asked.

"One. His Angelic name was Gadreel. He...He worked on Lucifer's side. He let the evil into the garden he was technically Luci's right hand man." Michael said. I could hear the devastation in his voice. But why did it matter who's blood it was and why does Michael even care about me?

"Okay so I have Angel blood in me, why does that have to be a bad thing?" I replied, grabbing another glass of Champagne from Balthazar.

"Well, this has never happened before but the demon blood made your brother start turning more demonic. If Angel blood does the same, it'll be really really painful." Gabriel said.

"But I'd be useful afterwards?" I asked. I knew it was a weird question to ask but if this meant I could actually help in the upcoming war then I was willing to do it. _Saving People. Hunting things. The Family business. _

"Alice don't." Gabriel pleaded, reaching for my hand.

"No Gabriel. If having Angel blood means I can actually help some one in this war then I will. You have to tell me the truth about this, will the Angel blood help us in the Apocalypse?" I shouted.

"Of course it'll help us darling." Balthazar said.

I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding in and downed the rest of the champagne, "Then I'll help you. But I want to know where my brothers are."

"Dean is safe, in our green room. Sam is at Saint Mary's convent in Baltimore where Lucifer is due to rise. We'll teleport you there, Alice you have to stop him from killing Lilith." Gabriel said, pulling me towards him, "Lilith is the final seal."

I was about to reach up and kiss him but before I knew It i was outside a convent. Dean bolted past me through the doors and I followed him, screaming Sam's name as we ran through the hall of the convent. We got to two double doors and I spotted Sam and Ruby with their backs to me. I could hear Lilith screaming in the background and I knew then that Ruby was in on it. Her hand bolted up towards the doors and the shut closed. I bashed on the door as hard as I could, Dean even grabbed a coat hanger and smashed it off the door.

I stumbled backwards when a blinding white light shone through the bottom of the door. I kicked the lock and they burst open. As if it was instinct Sam held Ruby back and I watched as Dean plunged the knife into her abdomen. I felt frozen. Like I could do nothing but watch as Lucifer's cage door opened. Sam, Dean and I raced towards the double doors but they slammed shut in an instant. I gave a final look at my brothers and they disappeared into thin air. Wait, what?

I looked around the room, it was completely empty, just me and the cage in the centre and a big white light. _Such a bright white light._

**Authors note: Sorry there wasn't loads of action in this chapter but I think more or less everything in it was very important. I know Lucifer is already rising but believe me there is a lot more to come I just really wanted to get to season 5. I really appreciate the (11) followers but _please _review as it just helps a lot with confidence and I'd love to hear what you all think. Thank you.  
**

**Update: For those of you who read this a few minutes ago the entire chapter went weird my apologies **


	5. Wings

My eyes opened slowly, but they opened and for that I was grateful. I winced at the brightness of the room but my eyes slowly adjusted to it. I automatically recognized it as a Hospital room, a constant beeping ringing in my ear from my left. I groaned as pain spread from my back down to my legs, struggling to remember what had happened previously. The only thing I remembered was a bright light and a warm, kind voice. I honestly thought I was going to die at that point. But I was here, in a hospital bed, in the most pain I've ever been in.

"Excuse me?" I said weakly, managing to catch the attention of a doctor who was fiddling with machines.

"Ah, we've been waiting for you to regain consciousness for two days now. I've checked you over and you seem to be fine, how do you feel?" The Doctor asked, I read his name badge, Dr. Williams.

"I'm fine," I lied, "What Hospital am I in?"

"Baltimore General, a man dropped you off here two days ago covered in scratches and bruised. He said his name was Lucifer but I think he was just trying to be funny. If you fee ready there are two men outside that want to speak to you?" Dr. Williams asked. I knew that it was either Sam and Dean or Gabriel and Michael. 

I smiled weakly at my brothers as they walked into the room, pushing myself up into a sitting position. We were silent for a long time but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was just silence. It was three siblings at the end of the World thinking about what they were going to do. I was the one that broke the silence eventually, "Where did you two end up?"

"On a plane flying over Baltimore. It landed in Manhattan, that's why we took so long. Sorry. What happened to you?" Dean replied.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is the light and the building collapsing. I woke up like five minutes ago." I shrugged, finally adjusting to the pain, "Y'okay Sammy?"

"Sure. I mean, I guess." He said, looking down at the floor.

"Has Gabriel appeared to either of you two?" I asked, knowing the answer would be no.

"I'm here now if that helps." He smiled, my head shot up to see my boyfriend leaning against the doorway.

"We need to go see Bobby. We'll be back soon, promise." Dean said, I nodded, guessing that they were just going to do some research. Or argue.

I hugged the both of them and crossed my legs, making room for Gabriel to sit on the bed with me, "What, no roses?" I giggled slightly. He shrugged and about 15 roses were scattered on the bed in front, beside and behind us. I shook my head at the Archangel and stared up into his Amber-brown eyes.

I took a deep breath and asked the most anticipated question of the evening, "What happened?"

"Someone teleported Sam and Dean onto a plane but not you. T-the building collapsed and Lu..Lucifer brought you here. I'm sorry I couldn't help you, it's all my fault i shouldn't have let you go." He said, his eyes watering a little.

"Shut up." I snapped, his head shot up, "Yes, shut up you're talking rubbish. If you hadn't let me go to the convent i would have convinced another Angel too. The only difference now is that you're not snapping some poor Angel's neck."

"How do you feel?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"My everything hurts." I said, pouting. He kissed the pout off my face and I giggled.

"Back massage?" He grinned.

I nodded and turned around. He undone the string at the top of the hospital gown and gasped slightly, "What?"

"Uh..When did you get this tattoo?" He asked.

I turned back around and he handed me his phone. I looked at the image on it. Wings. I had a tattoo of wings on my back. I couldn't help but smile a little. The wings were folded into my back, they were white like the beam of light in the convent, tainted with a crimson colour at the bottom of each feather.

"I don't remember getting this." I said, looking him dead in the eye.

"That's because it's not a tattoo, it's your wings they're disguised. You're an angel." He replied.

Everything stopped. I was trapped in my own thoughts as every voice and every sound around me stopped, like time itself was frozen. _They said I'd have time, they never said it would happen over night. Honestly I thought there would be a last minute solution to this, that I'd never have to actually turn into an Angel because now I was expected to be on the Angel's side and I don't want to be. I want to be like my brothers and fight on the side of the humans, I still could. I guess. _

"Alice you have to know that this still gives you your own opinion on what side you fight on. Lucifer is an angel and he's fighting the side of hell, you have a choice." Gabriel said, I nodded.

"They're pretty."

"What?" He asked.

"My wings, they're pretty." I smiled.

I opened the camera on his phone and turned the camera so it was facing me. Leaning into Gabriel I smiled and took the photograph. We spent another hour taking pictures. He took one of me sticking my tongue out and I took a few off him making weird faces and hand gestures. There were a few of us together, Gabriel kissing my cheek and making funny faces together. I felt normal. Until the next conversation occurred.

"Get ready." Gabriel said.

"I don't have any clothes." I frowned.

"You do in your mind. Focus, Imagine having proper clothes on and focus." He said, holding both of my hands out in front of us.

I took a deep breath in and imagined myself wearing my favourite pale brown sweater and purple skinny jeans. I'd have to hide my tattoo until I finally told the boys, which I would do, eventually. I imagined my black converse and finally opened my eyes, "I done it!" I shouted happily, wrapping my arms around Gabriel. I winced a little at the pain but passed through it because _I done it. __I used my powers. _

I called Dean from Gabriel's phone since mine had been destroyed in the convent.

_"Hey Deano, where are you? I need a ride."_

_"We'll be there in about an hour or so, where do you want us to pick you up?"_

_"Just the café in the hospital's fine, thanks bro."_

Gabriel and I spent the next two hours talking about Angel stuff and Hell stuff. We talked about his brothers then we talked about my brothers and we spoke about the Apocalypse so informally it'd sound like an everyday event. My hands wrapped around the warm mug of coffee as I sipped at it, hot liquid burning my throat as I swallowed it. Eventually Sam and Dean appeared and we all climbed into the Impala. I ended up napping on Gabriel's shoulder as we drove to a hotel. Gabriel disappeared whilst I was napping, obviously getting a laugh out off my head bashing off the door.

I could see the stress building up in Sam. Dean obviously wasn't letting him talk about what happened, I'd have a conversation about it with him later. We finally stopped at a hotel, it was a posh one and I knew my brothers were doing this because they felt guilty. It's a Winchester saying; no one gets left behind. But I did, it wasn't even their fault it was whoever transported those two out of the convent who was guilty. I sat down on the big bed and flopped onto my back.

I thought that finally I would get some rest, but oh how wrong I was. I groaned loudly, almost bursting into tears when someone knocked on the door. If this is a demon or an angel or even a fricken ghoul I will slaughter them with my bare hands. I opened the door to see a petite blonde woman standing in front off me.

"It's you!" She shouted happily, barging past me and towards Sam.

"Yeah sure, possibly demonic creature, you can come into our hotel room when I'm finally going to get some sleep after being crushed by a convent." I thought, I managed to refrain myself from saying anything though.

Honestly, I was in more danger of dying now than I was when I was right beside Lucifer's cage. I couldn't stop the silent laughter that almost stopped my breathing as the small woman put her hand on Sam's chest, she was tiny! Small tears of laughter raced down my cheeks, so much that Dean actually had to tell me to leave the room. I shrugged and went outside, walking around the corner of the hotel. Maybe I could try teleporting. I done what Gabriel had said when I got ready; imagine what you want and it should just happen.

Unfortunately, it wasn't as easy as getting ready or refilling my coffee cup with the shake of my hand. No. It was no where near that simple. I kept imagining Bobby's house but every time I imagined teleporting I just ended up falling on my face. I screamed a little when the heel on my shoe snapped clean in half. Well at least I had enough power to fix that. I focused on my shoe and watched in amazement as the heel simply reattached itself to the slim, black heel.

"You shouldn't do that." Someone said behind me, I recognized the voice as Castiel.

"Do what?" I asked, hoping I could just pretend nothing happened.

"I know, Alice, about you being an Angel. Do your brothers know?" He replied, his head tilting.

"No. Castiel please do not tell them!" I practically begged, "I'll tell them as soon as I find a right time!"

"Okay. Would you like some help?" He asked.

"Help with what?"

"Teleporting." He said simply. I nodded eagerly.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Uh, back to the room would be fine for now." I shrugged.

He nodded and began explaining, "Okay, this is where your wings come into it. You have to imagine them rising from the tattoo, imagine what flying would be like and imagine your room at the same time. Every time you pretended to have wings as a kid imagine it again." He said.

I closed my eyes and done what he said and the next time I opened them I was outside of room 56. I did it!

I opened the door and walked in to see Sam and Dean re-packing their stuff.

"Why are you packing?" I asked, almost crying at the fact that I still wasn't going to get sleep.

"We're going to meet Bobby. We have to find the Michael Sword. I know you're tired but this is the only known thing that can kill Lucifer." Dean said.

Sam stayed silent. I slept in the car with one reoccurring thought in my head, what the Doctor had said to me, _"A man dropped you off, he said his name was Lucifer but i think he was just trying to be funny"_

**Authors note: Sorry if this isn't the best chapter, I just had to explain everything that's happened with Alice. We're moving on to season 5 now but I'm gonna end up mixing some season 7/8 characters in too in the next few chapters! love you all, please review!**


	6. The Michael sword

Alice's POV

We headed over to a small town in the middle of no-where. Bobby was already there waiting for us, sitting patiently in an empty motel room. Chuck had told the blonde woman, Becky, that the Michael sword was on a hill of 42 dogs. We had no idea what that meant. The car drive there was filled with silence, every radio station was talking about the light in the convent and a missing woman that was supposedly there at the time. I didn't know if they were talking about me or Lilith.

"You weren't followed, were you?" Dean asked as we entered the room.

"You mean by angels, demons, or Sam's new superfan?" Bobby replied, smiling gently. Sam laughed lightly but didn't say anything. He was hurting, "So...sword of Michael, huh?"

"You think we're talking about the actual sword from the actual archangel?" Dean asked.

"Yes." I said a little too quickly, accidentally rising suspicion in the room.

Bobby opened a book to a painting labelled with Michael's name. In this painting he looked like a chick with wings. That's not what he looks like in heaven..."That's Michael. Toughest son of a bitch they got." Bobby sighed.

"You kidding me? Tough? That guy looks like Cate Blanchett." Dean groaned, sitting down on one of the sears.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover, that's the guy who shoved Lucifer's ass down to Hell in the first place." I shrugged.

" So now we just need to divvy up and start reading-try and make sense of Chuck's nonsense." Sam said, staring at a pile of books.

"Kid? You all right?" Bobby asked, frowning a little.

"No, actually. Bobby, this is all my fault. I'm sorry. Lilith did not break the final seal. Lilith was the final seal. I killed her, and I set Lucifer free." Sam confessed, I bit my lip slightly, knowing that this would cause an argument. An argument that we don't have time for, "You guys warned me about Ruby, the demon blood, but I didn't listen. I brought this on."

"You're damn right you didn't listen. You were reckless and selfish and arrogant." Bobby said, standing up.

"I'm sorry." Sam said, eyes pointing to the floor.

"Oh, yeah? You're sorry you started Armageddon? This kind of thing don't get forgiven, boy. If, by some miracle, we pull this off...I want you to lose my number. You understand me?" Bobby shouted.

I looked over at Dean. He just stood there like a little kid. Sam nodded, "There's an old church near by, I'll go read some books on lore there." Sam said, heading out.

I waited until the second door slammed shut before turning around to Dean and Bobby, "I can't believe you Bobby." I said, shaking my head in disappointment.

"Don't you start kid." Bobby sighed.

"Sam thought he was protecting us! Sure, yeah it's his fault the seal broke but there are six hundred and sixty six seals I'm pretty sure if he didn't break that one a different one would have broken," I shouted, "And you Dean, do you ever actually do anything. Every time someone's shouted at Sam you just stand there like a scared 5 year old. I'm going to go find Sam. By the time I come back you two better have sorted things out."

I left the motel and teleported half way to the church, watching as Sam walked a few feet in front off me. We sat in the church for a while. He felt really bad about letting Lucifer out of his cage. Honestly, I was a little angry at Sam for not listening to us but as my twin sat beside me with tear tracks down his cheeks I couldn't help but hug him. trying desperately to reassure him of how okay everything would be. The only problem was that i didn't know who i was trying to reassure.

We headed back to the motel room, I could hear things smashing from inside and the smell of sulphur stung my noise. Sam and I shared knowing glances and I ran into the room, effectively kicking the door down as I did so.

"No!" I screamed.

Everything stopped. Literally. I looked around the room to see that everything had frozen. Time itself had stopped.

"Uh...Gabriel?" I asked, my hands were shaking with fear.

"No actually, you did this all by yourself." He said, appearing beside me.

"How do I undo it?" I replied.

"You don't want too, yet, look around you. Time is yours, you can do anything." he said.

I looked around the room. One demon was already advancing on Sam. Bobby's eyes were black and he was holding a knife up to Dean.

I took the knife from Bobby's hand and stabbed the demon that was about to hurt Sam. It was weird, the demon was still standing there, the yellow flashing of its bones hadn't even started. I turned around and stared at Bobby.

"Gabriel, if i exorcise this demon will it work?" I asked. It sounded like a stupid question but all of time had completely stopped, the demon couldn't hear us.

"Probably, I mean i don't see why it wouldn't." He shrugged.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,_

_omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,_  
_omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica._

_Ergo, draco maledicte._  
_Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire,_  
_te rogamus, audi nos." _I said, taking my time with every word. Not because I couldn't say it quickly, just because I didn't have too. Time was no longer of the essence.

I put my hand where Bobby's was and dropped the knife so that he'd think he'd dropped it. I re-gained my position behind Sam, re-starting time was easy, as soon as I felt relaxed the demon was falling to the floor and thick black smoke was running from Bobby's mouth.

"What the hell just happened?" Bobby shouted.

"I'll explain later, did you guys find the Michael sword?" I asked, Dean nodded and we headed to 42 Rover Hill, Castle Storage, dropping Bobby off in Sioux Falls on the way there.

I screamed when a voice shot around my head, my wings seemed to control themselves and I found myself in heaven, looking around to see Balthazar and Castiel staring at me. "Next time, call me on my cell." I groaned, standing up.

"Alice, you have to stop this." Balthazar said, "It's getting dangerous."

"What is?" i asked, sitting on a wall beside some exotic looking plants.

"Lucifer is out there now, searching for a suitable vessel. He's keeping an eye out for angelic activity and you're going off the radar with teleporting. You have to try and keep calm." Castiel said, "You don't even remember do you?" I shook my head.

"You keep teleporting in your sleep, just, try to stay in control." Balthazar said, I nodded and tracked the Impala down. I teleported to it,ignoring the fact that i had just gotten wrong for teleporting too much and looked around to see a dark, dusty brick building.

I frowned when I heard Zachariah's voice, I had met him once on a detour to Heaven, I didn't like him very much.

"I see you told the demons where the sword is." he said. I peaked my head around the corner and watched the scene.

Sam and Dean glanced a each other, "Oh, thank god. The angels are here."

Zachariah waved a hand to close the door, "And to think they could have had it anytime they want. It was right in front of them."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true. We did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now. You've just hand-delivered it to us." Zachariah said, a smug look painted on his features. Asshole.

"We don't have anything." Dean said stubbornly.

"It's you, chucklehead. You're the Michael sword." Zachariah laughed.

Dean stared at him "What, you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing? No. You're just a human, Dean. And not much of one."

"What do you mean, I'm the sword?" Dean asked.

Zachariah rolled his eyes, "You're Michael's weapon. Or, rather, his...receptacle."

"I'm a vessel?" Dean replied.

"You're the vessel. Michael's vessel." Zachariah nodded, "You're chosen! It's a great honor, Dean."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, life as an angel condom. That's real fun. I think I'll pass, thanks." Dean shouted.

"Joking. Always joking. Well...no more jokes." Zachariah said. He raised a hand up to Dean, his fingers in the shape of a gun. I frowned as Zachariah's hand shifted to Sam, "Bang."

I flinched at a loud crunch and Sam fell to the floor

"SAM!" I screamed, not able to stop myself from running into the room.

"And she finally enters! Keep mouthing off, I'll break more than his legs. I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our general. That's bad. Now, Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?" Zachariah shouted as I attended to Sam.

"How many humans die in the crossfire, huh? A million? Five, ten?" Dean asked, waving his hands around, "There's a reason you're telling me this instead of just nabbing me. You need my consent. Michael needs my say-so to ride around in my skin."

"Unfortunately, yes." Zachariah nodded, "There is no other way. There must be a battle. Michael must defeat the serpent. It is written."

"Yeah, maybe. But, on the other hand... Eat me. The answer's no." Dean said stubbornly.

"Okay. How about this? Your friend Bobby—we know he's gravely injured. Say yes, and we'll heal him. Say no, he'll never walk again." Zachariah offered.

"No." Dean said stubbornly.

"Then how about we heal you from...stage-four stomach cancer?" He grinned, I stopped myself from shouting at him as Dean doubled over, spitting blood into his palm.

"No." Dean struggled.

Then let's get really creative. Uh, let's see how...Alice does without her lungs." Zachariah said, raising his hand to me. I had been looking forward to this since I met the egg head.

Zachariah raise his hand to me and I stood up, wiping dust off my jeans just to get cocky. Zachariah frowned, his face straining as he stretched out his hand.

"Something wrong sweetie?" I asked, head tilting sarcastically.

"Wwhats happening?" Zachariah asked.

"Oh hon, were you not informed?" I gasped, walking up to him, straightening his tie. Now it's my turn to get creative, "I'm a full blood Angel now,and the best part? I'm not in anyone garrison. I'm not under anyone control. I can do whatever I want to do so I suggest you get the hell out of my fathers storage place." I snapped.

They turned around, "Ah ah, didn't daddy tell you to clean up your mess? fix my brothers." I said.

He did so before flashing out. That felt good.

I smiled when Cas and Gabriel appeared beside each other. Ah my two favourite Angels.

"I cannot believe you just done that," Gabriel said, I bit my lip nervously, "I've wanted to kick that guys ass for years!"

I let out a sigh of relief and kissed him, I didn't realise how far the kiss had gone until Sam and Dean coughed awkwardly. I looked down to see Gabriel's hand slipping up my shirt and giggled, "We can finish this later." I whispered before turning around to my brothers.

"You have questions." I sighed.

"Questions? Hell yeah we have questions, how the hell are you an angel?" Sam shouted.

"Well, remember Elijaah from Pennsylvania?" I asked, they nodded, "Well he was actually an angel. On Lucifer's side. We made a blood pact."

"I never liked that kid!" Dean shouted, I rolled my eyes at him.

Castiel stood in front of them and put his hands on their chest, they both winced in pain and stumbled backwards. Gabriel chuckled from behind me.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked, rubbing his chest.

"An Enochian sigil. It'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer." Castiel said.

"And me now." I groaned.

Castiel disappeared and apparently so did I because I found myself back in my apartment. "You said we could finish it." Gabriel smirked.

We finished it.

Once we were done...well, having sex, we went over to see Bobby in hospital only to hear him scream to doctors about how he is "Unlikely to walk again."

I made Gabriel heal him.

"The boys told me about the Angel thing." Bobby said when we were finally alone.

"Yeah I kinda guessed. I'm sorry about what I had said earlier. I was just stressed I didn't mean it." I said awkwardly.

Sam and Dean walked in just a my phone rang. Jo Harvelle.

"Hey Jo what d'ya know?" I quoted.

"Alice I have never seen that movie stop quoting it every time I ring you!" Jo laughed.

"Whatever, why are you ringing?" I asked.

"I need everyone at the Roadhouse. You, Sam, Dean, Bobby, Everyone!" she shouted happily.

"What? why?" I questioned.

"You'll see soon enough hut get here by tomorrow, Charlie has already arrived." she said, "Oh and bring Gabriel too, I've never met him."

She hung up.

"That was Jo." I told the boys.

"Is she okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah but she wants us at the Roadhouse. Charlie is already there." I shrugged.

"Who's Charlie?" Sam asked.

"Oh she's a friend. Yeah I met her in Pennsylvania, she's a hunter too. Charlie, Jo and I had a girls night out." I shrugged again and we all set off for the Roadhouse.

authors note: hey guys, sorry this took so long and I apologise if it's badly edited im writing on my phone since my laptop broke and the screen on my phone is smashed too. However, the next chapter is going to be a happy one (sorry), but do not fret! I promise you will get your tears, death and torture in chapters in the foreseeable future! So, please review if you enjoyed this as it helps a lot and I would love to know what characters you would like to see as I'm adding sone of my own favourites from past and present series' of supernatural.

ps. This story was added into the community of best original character in a supernatural community so a big thanks to all of my readers whether you've reviewed, favourited or just read from the sidelines I love you all!x


	7. nice day for a white wedding

"So why do I have to wear a suit?" Gabriel complained.

"Gabriel you're wearing black skinny jeans and a denim shirt, it's hardly a suit." I sighed, shaking my head at him, "And it's because Jo said to wear our best skinny jeans, must be an apple-pie announcement."

"You say apple-pie like it's a good thing." Gabriel frowned.

"In this life, it is." I said, running a hand through my hair as I looked in the mirror.

"Those jeans make your butt look fantastic." He winked.

"Ditto." I smiled.

We teleported back into the impala and I clicked my fingers, grinning when the guys' clothes changed into skinny jeans and a shirt. We were all wearing skinny jeans an a shirt.

Well, apart from Bobby, he said, and I quote, "If you put those skinny jeans on me I swear on your angelic ass I will your face through the Impalas wind screen."

Even Castiel had put skinny jeans on. I'm gonna stop talking about skinny jeans.

I met Charlie when I first moved into Pennsylvania. We had both worked in a coffee shop but honestly I don't know what she was doing there, she's amazing with technology. Like, she stole a video game from the internet when she was 11 and leaked it into the world a month early. She's amazing.

She and Jo had really hit it off at my little girls night in. We ate snacks and watched movies, I had even kicked Gabriel out of the house for the night.

I smiled wider when we parked outside of the roadhouse, Jo, Ellen and Charlie were waiting outside for us.

I clambered out of the car over Gabriel and ran straight over to Charlie and Jo, "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH." I shouted happily, wrapping my arms around their necks as the guys said hi to Gabriel.

"Okay introductions, everyone this is Gabriel, Gabriel this is everyone." I smirked.

"You're fantastic at introductions." Gabriel sighed.

We walked into the roadhouse and I jumped behind the bar with Ellen, it was empty in here, they must have cleared out for the day.

"So, what's the news?" I asked them as I handed them both vodka and coke.

"Well...Charlie and I, are...getting married!" She said.

Wow. I knew they had hit it off but I didn't think they were lesbians. I smiled widely and realised how much I had smiled today but that thought only made me smile more.

I congratulated them and they announced that their wedding was in two days time. "The world is gonna end so we're leaving with a bang." Charlie had said.

All 10 of us (Ash appeared at about 8) sat around that night and watched movies. We started with The Avengers and went through every marvel film we could, ending with Thor 2.

We had watched movies right through to 7am and decided not to sleep at all. We started the morning with coffee and all sat at the bar chatting.

I explained to Jo, Charlie and Ellen that I was an Angel. They smiled as if they already knew but I shook it off because i knew my brothers didn't tell them.

They kept looking at me then looking at each other and chuckling, I didn't realise why until Gabriel started pouring out drinks. He handed me mine and I drank it carefully as if I was going to swallow a ring or something.

"Oh honey I'm not that cliché," he said, shooting my brothers a nervous look, they both nodded and Gabriel got down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

Time froze. Everything froze. But not literally. Everyone watched with smiles on their faces but I froze.

This was everything I had ever wanted but I couldn't form words. Because someone loved me, enough to marry me. It's the end of the world and he wants to marry me.

"Yes." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck as tears spilled from my eyes.

It's cliché. It's cliché and I love it. All of my life has been vampires and demons. Running from things that want to kill me and now, now I'm going to get married.

Jo, Charlie and I decided that we would all get married on the same day. Double wedding.

"You girls have a day to plan the wedding, good luck." Gabriel winked before going off to drink more with my brothers, Ash, Ellen and Bobby.

"Well, I have Powers now, I could conjure a few dresses,get an angel to be a priest and ward this place for a while so we don't get attacked?" I offered, they nodded and we started looking at dresses.

In the end, Charlie decided on a beautiful dress that clung the top half of her figure and poofed out a little at her knees. Jo decided on a traditional strap-less dress that poofed out from her waist.

My dress was also strap-less, it was almost identical to the wedding dress of the woman in the guns n roses music video for 'November rain'. It clung to my figure perfectly and ended mid-thigh, a long trail behind me.

We decided that Charlie and Jo would walk down the aisle together, Sam would walk me down the aisle and Dean would be the best man for both of us. Since it was the middle of summer we would have an outside wedding, I bribed Gabriel with the promise of sex and lolly pops and he agreed to decorate.

I picked Willow up from Bobby's and Charlie fell in love with her as soon as she set eyes on the fluffy little puppy. I went outside for a cigarette, sitting on the hood of the impala.

Sam and Dean followed me out and sat on either side off me. Sam took the cigarette from my hand and threw it on the floor, "You don't need that." He said.

"I'm stressed." I argued, reaching in my pocket to get another but Dean's hand caught my wrist and I knew I wasn't getting another one.

"You're getting married tomorrow." He said, I nodded, "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I frowned.

"Because mom and dad can't see it." Sam said bluntly.

"I wouldn't want him too." I replied, stressing the word 'him'.

"He wasn't that bad." Dean sighed.

"How could you even say that? After everything he done to you, beating you because you let Sammy go to the arcade, how could you say he was a good man?" I asked.

"I deserved it, I was careless." He shrugged.

"No Dean, you were a nice brother. He was so obsessed with revenge he forgot we were kids. He destroyed out lives." I said gently.

He didn't argue, Sam said nothing. We just lay on the Impala, holding hands because we made it.

Through all the crap our father sent us through and all the demons that were after us. It's the apocalypse but we were there on that Impala, still brother and brother and sister. Still best friends.

/*\

I groaned when something hit me in the face, recognising it as a pillow I threw it back, eyes refusing to open.

"Wake up you two!" Someone shouted, I recognised the voice as Jo's again and covered my head with the duvet, "We're all getting married today." She said.

My eyes shot open and I sat straight up, forgetting that I had chosen to sleep over a low hanging ceiling and bashing my head off it. That's going to cause a bump.

Jo and I worked in a team to curl Charlie's ginger locks and Charlie and Jo pinned my hair up with small diamonds and brown Bobby pins. Charlie and I put Jo's hair into a fish-tail braid before finally starting on our makeup.

I put on a light foundation, light red blush, blood-red lipstick and black eyeliner. Eventually, I put my dress on.

I heard a knock on the door, "Come in." I said, Sam and Dean stumbled through.

"You look amazing." Sam smiled, "are you ready?"

"Is that the dress from the guns n roses video?" Dean asked, I nodded to both of them and we chuckled slightly.

Dean ran outside to catch up with Gabriel. Sam and I stepped out of the room to see Charlie and Jo staring at the top of the stairs, they were going to walk in front of us so they didn't step on my trail.

We walked outside and my eyes darted to Gabriel's face. His eyes were wide and he was tugging at the sleeve of his shirt. I was sure that it was freezing but I didn't seem to feel the cold, it made me wonder if that was part of being an angel.

We had decided Balthazar would be the substitute of a priest, mainly because of his kick ass British accent.

After the mixture of tears and giggles we went back into the roadhouse.

I put some music on, smiling at 'tonight tonight by Hot Chelle Rae' and headed upstairs to pee. I Recently found that even as an angel I peed constantly.

I opened the door to the bathroom and screamed when a man jumped out off it. He was young, maybe in his 20's with short black hair, his voice was soft but panicky as he spoke; "Where is Alice Winchester?"

**Authors note: okay so they got engaged and married in one chapter and someone looking for John Winchester jumped out off the bathroom. Guess who it is? C: **  
**Again, I'm typing on a phone with a smashed screen so sorry for any mistakes but spell check should have picked most review leaving your thoughts and characters you'd like to see as it'd really help with confidence, thank you!xo.**


	8. Blurry Figures

"Uhm, I'm Alice Winchester." I said gently, raising my hand a little.

"Alice, I don't have much time. It's me, John, your dad, but before daddy time well, actually you were just born. Listen, I promised not to give his name but an Angel told me everything, you have to watch out for Sam. Don't let him say yes." The man, my father, said.

"Who was the Angel and yes to what?" I asked, he pulled me close and whispered in my ear before disappearing.

That name, why did it have to be him that had informed my dad? Why couldn't it have been someone normal, like Castiel. I turned around when I heard footsteps, "You okay A?" Sam asked.

I wrapped my hands around my twin brother, I don't know what my father meant by 'don't let him say yes' but if he travelled, what, 25 years into the future, it's gotta be important.

"Don't say yes." I whispered, he frowned down at me.

"Yes to what?" He asked.

"No idea." I shrugged, locking what my father had said into a corner of my mind.

/*\

Two days after the wedding and Bobby had gone back to Sioux Falls and Sam,Dean, Gabriel and I had headed to Pennsylvania.

I sat on the sofa with my legs across Gabriel's reading a paper. 10 mutilated bodies had been found in 10 days somewhere in Idaho. Gabriel begged to come on the hunt with us but I quickly found myself saying no, he's an Archangel but he's no hunter.

I kissed him and said goodbye, climbing into the back seat of the Impala as we drove off.

It took about 30 hours to get to Idaho, the boys and I took turns sleeping, driving and giving general directions before passing out in a cheap motel. oh how I had missed this.

I didn't sleep much to be honest, my mind was caught up on Lucifer.

He jumped into an emergency vessel to take me to a hospital and warned my father about looking out for Sam. Why would he care about me or Sam?

I sat and done some research at 3am on the recent murders. It already seemed like a demon, I conjured a bottle of Jack Daniels, popping the top and sitting back in my chair. A hand took the bottle out of my own and I looked up to see Dean.

We shared a knowing look before leaving the motel, heading towards the impala, The bottle of Jack Daniels still in Dean's hand.

I sat in the back seat and Dean sat in the front. "What's bothering you?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Hell." he said simply and I nodded.

I nodded because I understood, I've never been to Hell and I don't plan on going but I understood that word. it didn't just explain the hell that Lucifer rules it was everything. The life of a hunter was Hell, the demons, everything in existence wanting to kill you was torture in itself.

"What's bothering you?" he asked, handing me the bottle.

"I don't know yet," I shrugged and he frowned at me, "Do you ever get that feeling, in the pit of your stomach, that tells you that something bad is going to happen?"

"Well, it is the apocalypse." Dean said, taking the bottle from me.

"No, apart from that. All hunter things aside I feel like something is going to happen." I said, my mind searching for the right words, "Confused."

He just nodded and we sat in silence for a while longer. "Any idea what's causing the deaths?" he asked.

"Demon probably, we just need to find out which demon." I replied, he gave me a questioning look, "The way they're dying, it's as if they're being tortured. They're mutilated but their organs are all still there, the wort damage is deep flesh wounds."

"We'll look into it more tomorrow, try and get some rest." he said.

I nodded and we went back into the motel, climbing into our separate beds and falling into a light, dreamless sleep.

In the morning I asked some angels who it was, non of them could tell me so I guessed it was just some low-life demon trying to impress Satan.

I told the guys and we all agreed but asked Gabriel to keep an eye on us jut incase we had under estimated the demon.

We decided that I was bait for the demon. Of course, Gabriel didn't like it, neither did I to be honest but Gabriel had promised not to let anything happen to me.

I took a deep breath and started walking down the dark alley way, the streets were unnervingly silent. I kept my head down and hood up, knowing that if the demon saw my face first it would realise I was a Winchester and leave asap.

I expected to at least get to the bottom of the alley, a wave of shock and fear racing through me as a pair of tough hands pinned me against the wall. Before I was even able to scream for the guys to help me a hand was over my mouth and I was out cold.

I woke up in complete darkness, all attempts at moving failed and I soon realised that I was strapped to a table. A light flickered on and I found that I was in an empty room, straps with symbols covering my wrists, chest, hips, ankles and my mouth.

I looked around the room to see a big brown door on the other side of the room and a silver cart beside me. Looking down I saw that the only clothes my captor had left on me was my black 'girl boxers' and I finally realised what was going to happen to me. Torture.

The doors opened and an unknown figure bounced through the room with a sky grin plastered on his surprisingly handsome features.

"Look at you," he said sarcastically sympathetic, "You see, I had newly made demons torturing before but as soon as I heard that the Winchester's were coming to town. Well, how could I resist?

I'm going to take this off you but don't scream. A, because it's a waste of your time and B, it hurts my ears."

He took the strap off my mouth and I panted slightly as he started speaking again, "Now let's play a game called guess the demon."

"I prefer 'I spy' to be honest but whatever." I retorted, he scowled.

"Well, here are some hints:

You've never met me until now, I am very high up in hell, most demons fear me and I'm best friends with your big brother." The demon said happily.

"Alistair." I said confidently, hiding the fear in the back of my mind.

"Yes, well done," he nodded, "Now, I'm going to rip this perfect, pale skin apart and you're going to tell me everything that's going on in Heaven."

"Hmm, doubt it." I said, "I could just pray for Gabriel and Michael to come smoke your ass?"

"I was really hoping I wouldn't have to do this, I love hearing them scream." he said, putting the strap back over my mouth.

He took the cloth off the silver cart, revealing a rather stunning collection of shiny weapons from small knives to angel blades.

I lay in anticipation as his hands danced over weapons, he settled on a small, unusually sharp silver knife. He held it up to my face and drew a thin, deep line down my cheek. It stung like hell of course but I had been through a lot worse so I stayed silent. Not that i'd have been able to scream anyway with the strap over my mouth.

"Such a gorgeous little body. I can see why Gabriel likes to have you around. His little toy. I mean, he'd never tell you that, you're too fragile to know you're being used purely for your abilities." he said.

That hurt. More than anything had ever hurt me because I felt like he was right. Gabriel promised not to let anything happen and here I am, getting tortured by Alistair.

I blinked back tears that threatened to spill and kept my brave face on as he held the knife to my stomach. I gulped as he dug the thin blade at least an inch through my skin, a muffled scream finding its way from my throat.

"And she breaks." he grinned, dragging the blade further through my skin.

My eyes sealed themselves shut as I screamed through the strap, my nails digging into the palms of my hands. Any part of my body I was able to move writhed in pain as the demon carved into my stomach. It wasn't light scratches of a blade any more he was hitting organs with the knife as he carved.

He took the strap off my mouth and I couldn't stop the begging, "Alistair stop, please."

"Ready to tell me what's going on in heaven?" he asked.

I didn't know but there was no point in telling him that. Even if he believed me he'd carry on torturing me. I stayed silent.

"Fine." he said, putting the blade down.

Silence fell across the room as one is his hands traced the carving on my stomach. My deafening screams cut through the silent room as he dug a finger into the deep cuts.

The room went blurry as he grabbed another weapon. I could barely see it through my tears but I made the shape out to be an angel blade. He buried the blade deep into my thigh, I was too weak even to scream so I lay there fighting unconsciousness as he sliced through my thigh.

The doors opened and an unfamiliar voice echoed around the room telling Alistair to stop what he was doing and leave.

I felt the straps holding my limbs down become loose and a pair of warm arms picked me up.

The male voice kept whispering, promising me that I was safe, that my brothers were okay.

I didn't know who the blurry figure was but I had to thank them for comforting me in what I thought would be my last moments.

I fought the dark with everything I had, like a toddler denying she was tired when she was already half asleep, but as every tired toddler's eyes do, mine closed.

Authors note:

Sorry this took so long, I've been so busy with school! However in two days time I break up from school for two weeks so I should update more!

Review! Who is the figure? is she dead? what's happening? I want to know your views! also I'm sorry for any confusion with my last chapter, I know the authors note and the chapter say different things I'll get it fixed asap.


	9. Goodnight moon, Goodnight you

I woke up but by eyes stayed shut as I went through everything that had happened. How aren't I dead?

I could be dead, there's the possibility that I'm in heaven. But heaven goes through your memories and this bed is far too comfy to be a motel bed.

I wiggled my toes and my fingers, then my legs and my arms. I lifted my hands up to meet my face, I still have a nose, eyes, a mouth and teeth. My finger hovers over the place on my cheek where Alistair had cut me.

I sat up eventually, opening my eyes to find myself in a metal queen size bed with clean white covers. Even after being tortured the only thought that came to my head when I saw the white quilts was "How awkward would it be if I got my period?"

I looked at my clothes, I was wearing my purple skinny jeans and plaid shirt that I had been wearing when I got caught. I couldn't stop myself from thinking that it never happened, that it was all just a bad dream.

I stood up to see that whoever had put me her had placed fluffy socks, my hunting boots and my leather jacket on a chair in the corner of the room.

Then I remembered the blurry figure. He had walked in, he had held me and told me it would be okay. I was okay.

I looked in the Mirror and lifted my shirt up. I had a long pale scar down my cheek and deep red lines across my stomach. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes when I realised what the lines said,

'Hells Angel'

I pulled on the socks and shoes, slipping my jacket over my shoulders before leaving the room. The whole place was massive, I tip-toed around it, feeling as if the creek of one floor board would put my life in jeopardy.

I heard voices talking down the huge staircase, their conversation sounded as if it was about me. I decided that a house like this had to have its flaws, the stairs most likely creaked.

I ignored the pain and hoisted myself up on the banister, flipping my legs over it and sliding down. I gritted my teeth and jumped off the end of the wooden banister. I couldn't afford to make a sound, i focused on the fall, almost choking as my wings hoisted me upwards.

They settled me down on the tiled floor with out a single sound. I tip-toed towards the voices and kept my back against the wall.

I recognised Gabriel's voice, but the other two were anonymous to me.

"I can't believe I let this happen." Gabriel said, his voice was muffled and I knew he had his head in his hands.

"You can't think like that, she's upstairs now Gabriel. She is okay." Another voice said.

"I promised her that I would take care of her, that I would watch over the hunt and I just left. I left her to get tortured, how could I do that?" Gabriel shouted, a hand slammed down on the table.

"Gabriel, the most you can do for her right now is watch over her brothers. Unfortunately for us three the apocalypse is coming to a close, creatures everywhere are looking for the Winchesters." Another different voice said.

"Watch her?" Gabriel asked.

"I am going to leave too, I have Angel's to attend to." The second voice had said.

With a flutter of wings they both left, "I know you're there, do not worry, I don't think they realised."

I walked into the room, it was beautiful. It was a kitchen, a big window spread across a whole wall on the opposite side of the room. The light shone perfectly through it, bouncing off the marble breakfast bar and onto the shiny black chandelier.

"So you...you saved me from Alistair?" I asked, he just nodded, "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend and if not a friend then an ally. My name is Lucifer." He said.

"Who was the other man?" I questioned, trying to ignore the fact that I'm talking to Satan.

"Michael, you've met him though haven't you?" He replied.

"Yes, once or twice In heaven," I shrugged, "So how come you two are talking? I thought you were meant to be killing each other?"

"We don't have to fight until we both have our true vessels." Lucifer confessed.

"Wait, so when you warned me father about Sam saying yes that means.." I trailed off.

"He is my vessel, yes." Lucifer nodded.

"I feel left out, I'm no ones vessel." I pouted.

"Not completely true. You're compatible to Gabriel." Lucifer replied, spinning around on the black barstool.

"Why are we vessels?" I asked.

"Michael, loyal to an absent father. Lucifer, the one that sees sense. And Gabriel, the one that has to watch it all happen. Watch his brothers kill each other, ring any Bells?" He replied.

"Not to hurt a friend or anything but, am I allowed to leave? I have to see my brothers." I said, hoping he wasn't one of the people who say they're your friend but you're actually being forced to stay with them.

He nodded and touched my forehead. I blinked and gasped suddenly at the water that fell in fast droplets over my skin.

I looked around, it was night time but the Impala was parked underneath a street lamp.

I looked up at the building I had landed in front off, 'The Elysain Fields Hotel'. I walked into the hotel, eyes widening at how pretty it was. I almost felt guilty for wearing my hunting boots in such a beautiful creme carpet. The walls were painted a romantic red to match the chairs.

I walked over to the main desk, "Room for one please." I said gently.

"Name?" The man asked, he was short with black hair, his voice almost hypnotising as he spoke.

"Jasmine Mace." I said quickly.

He handed me a key to room 28 and wished me a nice stay, "Could you tell me what room Sam Wesson is staying in?"

"17 ma'am." He replied, I thanked him and headed towards room 17.

I was walking down the hallways when my throat started burning, I ran into room 17 and straight to the bathroom, spilling my guts out into the toilet. Sam and Dean both ran into the room with shocked looks on their faces.

"I- Alice?" Dean asked.

I stood up and wiped my mouth, flushing the toilet as I did so.

"Yup." I nodded.

"Did...Did Alistair get you?" Sam asked wearily.

I shook my head, "No, I got caught by a group of Angels but Alistair got no where near me. You really think heaven would let their best bet die?" I lied, "So why are we here?"

"Well we were here because it was raining but uh..." Dean trailed off and I have him an expecting look, "There are Pagans here, all just dying to hand us over to Michael and Lucifer."

"Lucifer?" I asked, did they know Sam was his vessel?

"Alice, I'm Lucifer's vessel." Sam said sadly.

I'm not really sure why Sam being Lucifer's vessel still came as a shock, maybe it was just him saying it. I had taken the news so calmly but when Sam had said it, it was as if he was trying to hide the fact that his whole world was falling.

Sam had left to get some air a while ago, leaving Dean and I in the room together. Of course there were Pagans here but we were in no rush, they weren't going to hurt us.

"What's wrong, sis?" Dean asked.

I bit my lip, I tell Dean everything, I'm not going to stop now, "I lied."

"About what?" He asked.

"I was in the alley and a hand was over my mouth. He had me strapped to a table, he was slicing, carving and I couldn't stop him. I feel like I'm still there." I said, he didn't say anything he just hugged me, held me close.

He grabbed a knife and cut lightly through the palm of my hand causing me to hiss, "This is real, you're safe."

I nodded and wiped away my tears, Sam walked in the room with a cheeky grin, "Guess who I found?"

Just then, Gabriel waltzed through the room, "Always wrong place, wrong time with you knuckle heads isn't it?" He smirked, but his smile wiped away when he saw me sitting there.

"Gabriel, you look like you just met me. We were in heaven together just two hours ago, remember?" I pressed, Making sure he knew the story I had made up.

"Yeah, uh, you guys know there are pagans here?" He said, I frowned a little, it was almost as if he was sad to see me.

I flashed back to what Alistair had said, that I'm just his toy. Maybe Gabriel had hoped that I'd died when Alistair had gotten me.

I shook the thoughts out of my mind, pushing them to a small corner I liked to call the "Ill deal with it later" corner. I never dealt with it.

I had missed a lot of the conversation, so when I was standing in front of 12 people with my brothers at my side and silence surrounding me I got a little confused.

I looked at the name badges around me, These were definitely pagans. There was no doubt about it. Fury buried itself in my throat when they started talking about the apocalypse. About how they would hand my brothers to Michael and Lucifer.

Who are they to talk about the apocalypse. They act like Lucifer and Michael want the Apocalypse to happen. Pagans act like they're doing the world a favor, getting the end of the world over and done with but they're trying to save themselves.

They're actually using my brothers and I to bribe Michael and Lucifer. Idiots.

Gabriel barged through the double doors behind us causing the pagans to gasp mid-argument, the name Loki finding its way out of everyone's mouths.

Gabriel transported My brothers and I back into back into room 17.

"Kali has you two on lockdown. It's a blood spell but Alice and I are safe. I think I can persuade them to let you two go. Keep an eye on them, Alice?" Gabriel asked, as if I wouldn't keep an eye on my brothers. As if he hadn't known me and married me. As if Alistair was right about him not caring about me.

I had to stop thinking like this.

I agreed and Gabriel went to join the meeting with the pagans. My brothers and I went through how we're going to get out of this hotel. After about three hours I decided to go find Gabriel. Their meeting couldn't have lasted this long.

I opened hotel rooms, under the impression that the worst thing Ina room would be a pagan but I couldn't have been more wrong.

My hand found its way around the door knob of room 30, I pushed it gently and felt time freeze around me as I saw what was inside.

The two figures in the room froze and everything in my heart and mind collapsed. I walked up to them.

I knew that they had been out once upon a time ago but when I saw my husband with his lips on those of a Pagans my heart fell to my stomach. Alistair was right, Gabriel didn't care about me he cared about her.

I wasn't sad about it, I wasn't going to cry I was furious at her. I was furious at Kali for wanting to to trade in my brothers, for taking Gabriel.

I walked out of the room and started time again, walking straight to the main room. Lucifer was an Angel so praying to him would probably work.

"Lucifer, the pagans are here and hey are trying to jump start yours and Michael's prize fight." I whispered, no one was here anyway.

I made my way to the meeting room, leaning back in a chair, kicking my feet up on the table. Pagans (and my brothers) started running into the room screaming. Some didn't even make it to this room. Only Kali, Gabriel, my brothers and another snot-nosed pagan got to this room. The rest were slaughtered by Lucifer in the halls.

I started to scare myself. I was enjoying this, Lucifer's hand plunged into the chest of another pagan and I smiled to myself. Kali's arms lit up with fire and Gabriel, Sam, Dean and I jumped behind a table.

"Protect this with your life." Gabriel said, handing Dean a small envelope.

My body tensed when I heard Kali scream and go quiet. "Get out of here." I said to my brothers, they nodded and ran out of the room.

Gabriel and I stood up from behind the table, "You killed my family in cold blood." Gabriel spat.

"I'm your family Gabriel." Lucifer said, I stood by the side of the wall.

"No, you were my family. You were my family a long time ago, Lucifer but now, now you're not." He said, "Because you and I know the truth. You were always dad's favourite and you just had to test your luck. See how far you could get. You made it all the way to hell."

Gabriel drew his blade and lifted t above his head to kill Lucifer but Lucifer was faster than Gabriel and snatched the knife from him, plunging it deep into Gabriel's stomach. All of it happened so fast, I screamed at Lucifer to get out and he did.

I could leave Gabriel to die or I could comfort him. Maybe Gabriel didn't love me, but I loved him and that wouldn't change.

I sat beside him, his head in my lap and I started singing. When we first met, when I stopped hunting, I listened to a lot of music. Gabriel liked Go Radio.

"Don't go to bed yet love. I think it's too early and we just need a little time to ourselves.

And if my wall clock tells me that it's four in the morning I'll give it hell.

Cause I've been trying way too long

To try and be the perfect song

When our hearts are heavy burdens

We shouldn't have to bear alone

So goodnight moon and goodnight you

When you're all that I think about

All that I dream about

How'd I ever breathe without

A goodnight kiss from goodnight you

The kind of hope they all talk about

The kind of feeling we sing about

Sit in our bedroom and read aloud

Like a passage from goodnight moon

And sing for me softly love your song for tomorrow

And tell me my name's the one that's hidden in there somewhere

And dream for me anything

But dream it in color about when we know the suns still rising and we don't care."

I had to stop singing after that because I started crying. It was the type of crying that makes your eyes burn as you try to keep a brave face but your throat starts burning because your holding back a sob. This was all my fault. I let Alistair's a words get the better of me and now Gabriel is dead.

But there was one thing that I was sure of, No one needs to worry about the apocalypse anymore. No one has to worry about Lucifer killing Michael or Michael killing Lucifer.

I'll kill them both.

Hells angel.

/authors note: ah now it's getting saucy. Did I make you cry? I cried writing this. Anyway, I have two weeks off school now so I'll be able to update more, I know it seems like the fanfiction is coming to a close but there is a lot more to come and a lot more characters to be seen.

PLEASE leave a review, it'll take about a minute, maybe less depending on what you have to say and It helps a lot.


	10. Revenge

Chapter 10

I left the Elysain fields to see that Sam and Dean never really left. They were waiting for me. I got straight into the back seat of the impala, my thoughts were set on Lucifer and Michael.

After about an hour of driving I decided to ask where we were going, realising that I hadn't spoken to them since before Gabriel died. Which was about 3 hours and 23 minutes ago.

Sam handed me the small envelope that Gabriel had given them, I poured it out into the space next to me. In the envelope was a thick golden key and a small note.

The note held a simple address. I never read the address because I started to recognise the streets of Kansas. I only knew what Kansas looked like because of Photographs and the odd hunt dad dragged us on.

The car stopped in one of the most bizarre places I could imagine. Right beside a hill. Why are we next to a hill?

I got out of the car, the key held firmly in my hand. Built perfectly into the hill was a big, oak door. I twisted the key between my fingers, sliding it into the key hole.

It was stupid of me to think about it this way, but I remembered when Gabriel and I first opened the the door to our apartment. Then we announced our relationship to Charlie and Jo, then we got Willow, and now...now he's dead because off me.

I pushed the door open, stopping dead at what I saw in front off me.

I was between two beautiful staircases. Down the stairs was a room the side of a house. I remembered that the door was in a hill, so all of this was underground.

There was a table with a map of the world on it and large book cases on either side off it. Everything was very old, but the floors were still shiny, they were probably even nicer than Lucifer's cream carpet.

I walked down the stairs, almost forgetting that my brothers were here with me.

Every hour we were finding new rooms. With in 4 hours we had found bedrooms, two libraries, a dungeon, a kitchen, an entire room dedicated to alcohol and, Dean and I's favourite room, a garage.

But it was not just a garage, it had the most beautiful cars I had ever seen, I'm pretty sure Dean's legs gave out looking at the cars at some point. My favourite vehicle in the garage was a motorbike, it was white and red and amazingly shiny considering no one lived here so it's probably been in this room for about 50 years. At least.

Sam's favourite room was the biggest library. He was already sitting with his face buried in a book.

Dean got straight to decorating his room. He had taken guns from the weapons room and put them on his walls, I didn't fail to notice the picture of him and mom on his desk.

I didn't sleep for the next few days, searching the library for information. My room was stacked with books about Michael and Lucifer. I did find something that I needed, but I'd have to see Lucifer to get it and I doubt he's still in his house.

I groaned and checked the news, Milwaukee, Wisconsin two people were killed in dark alleys. I clicked on the article and read through it.

Eye witnesses of the murders are saying that they saw a pair of glowing, yellow eyes on the scene.

My brothers can't go to Wisconsin after the shapeshifter that was there. They still thought that both of my brothers were murderers, but they thought I was a victim. I could go.

I thought about the yellow eyes, remembering Azazel, the demon who had fed my twin his blood. I had to check this out.

I left a note telling the guys I was on a beer run and teleported to Milwaukee. I spotted some bright yellow police banners across the road and walked over to them, sticking to the shadows in case anyone saw me.

I ducked under the tape and walked into the alley. I was still a little shaken up after what happened with Alistair but I kept my head up.

"Azazel? You got me alone, isn't this why you chose this town?" I said, loud enough for anyone in the alley to hear me but quiet enough so thy no passers by would know I was there.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you kill Azazel two years ago?" A British sounding voice asked.

"So who are you? Correct me if I'm wrong but the witnesses said Yellow eyes." I replied, my voice came out confident but I could only hope he didn't see my shaking hand.

"Fancy a fag and a chat?" He asked, stepping out from the shadows with a box of cigarettes in his hand.

I stared at the box of cigarettes in his had and nodded. He wasn't Azazel, but he could still help.

"I have what you need." He said, I frowned and lit my cigarette.

"And what's that?" I asked, puffing out a cloud of smoke, "And who are you?"

"The name's Crowley. And I have the colt." He said, flicking his cigarette on the ground and taking the hand gun out of his pocket.

"What's the catch?" I sighed.

"No catch. I want him dead just as much as you do sweetheart." He said, passing me the gun.

I didn't like holding it in my hand. It made me remember that night in the graveyard when the gates to hell opened. It was the same day Dean sold his soul.

Crowley disappeared and I walked to a near by store, sliding the gun into the pocket of my leather jacket. There was one thing about being an angel that I really loved; I could conjure things.

I smiled at the small pile of cash that formed in my pocket, getting it out to pay for the rather large amount of alcohol and crisps I had bought.

I teleported back to the bunker, dropping the alcohol and snacks on the table. I thought about telling Sam and Dean about Lucifer, as it turns out I didn't have a choice.

My brothers came into the room and Dean lit a match in front of me, dropping it on the floor to reveal a ring of Holy Fire.

"Tell us everything." Sam ordered, sliding a metal chair through the flames.

I sat down and began talking, starting with when Alistair captured me.

/*\

When I was finished talking, the guys put the flames out and we started coming up with a plan. I told them I had the colt and we got started on tracking down Lucifer. The guys searched the news for dramatic weather changes, I prayed.

"Lucifer, we need to talk, where are you?" I whispered.

After a few minutes my phone beeped, the guys looked at me and I stared at my phone, 666 is calling.

I answered the phone and Lucifer's voice started talking.

"I'm at an old warehouse in Arizona." He said before hanging up.

Why couldn't he just text me that instead of calling?

"He's in Arizona." I said to my brothers, wrapping my hand around the colt.

"We're coming." Sam said automatically but I shook my head.

"No, this is something I have to do alone. If you come with me he'll know that I'm planning on killing him." I said, teleporting myself to Arizona.

I walked to the warehouses, kicking the door of one of them in. Fortunately for me, Lucifer was sitting in the middle of the room.

"Why did you kill him?" I asked.

"It was him or me." Lucifer said.

"I really wish you had just said sorry, Lucifer." I said, he gave me a questioning look and I raising the colt.

I cocked the gun, aiming it between his eyes. I pulled the trigger and watched as it flew across the room into his head. The bullet hole sealed over instantly, I threw the gun across the room and practically collapsed into Lucifer's arms.

"That gun doesn't kill archangels sweety. I know Gabriel is dead but you're still like a little sister to me, and that is why I'm going to let you walk out of here alive." He said, wrapping his arms around me in a warm hug.

I grinned to myself, pulling the angel blade out from under my sleeve and plunging it into his Stomach, feeling his body go limp in my hands.

"I can't say the same for you, brother dear," I said gently, laying him down on the floor.

I shivered at the feeling that bubbled up inside of me, the same feeling I got when I was watching Lucifer kill the Pagans.

I enjoyed this. I enjoyed killing.

/\\\\\Authors note: I'm not too pleased with this chapter but I have massive writers block. Hopefully the next chapter will be a lot better, I'm planning on ending this soon as I have a lovely ending that will make you all cry. Please review as it helps a lot and it makes me love you 10x more than I do now.


	11. The Final Chapter

-Gabriel's Point Of View-

"Good Gabriel, Go again." Michael instructed.

He had beamed me out of the Elysain Fields hotel moments before Lucifer killed me, replacing my dead body with a decoy. I remembered it perfectly because I can still hear Alice's voice from when she was singing to 'me'.

I looked around the room, it was full of dead clones of Alice Winchester. She had become dangerous, just yesterday she killed Lucifer. She is powerful enough to take heaven down now and I couldn't let that happen.

I looked at the clone of Alice as it begged me not to kill her. I didn't want to kill her. I threw the knife across the room, my aim was perfect. The knife pierced her chest, I turned to Michael and a sinister smile spread over his vessel's lips.

"I think you're ready."

-Alice's Point Of View-

Since killing Lucifer I had become a lot more powerful, like I had gained his powers by killing him. As I walked a long the pavement the cracks in the paving stones cleared, the gum on the sidewalk disappeared.

Castiel appeared beside me, I smile but I didn't turn to look at him. "Castiel, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Where are your brothers?" He replied.

"Just follow me I'm on my way to them now." I said, "How's heaven going?"

"Michael just sent out an order to secure your location. He's going to kill you Alice." Castiel said.

"No, he is going to make someone else kill me." I corrected

"And what will you do, when the chosen person comes for you?" He asked.

It took me a few seconds to reply to him, "I will die." I said. I had no problems killing lower level angels but if he sent someone like Raphael I wasn't sure what id do.

We got to the bunker and Cas squealed like a little girl at all of the books and equipment we had. Eventually, everyone went to bed and I was left alone.

I scanned through the book titles, frowning when I saw a vintage Busty Asian Beauties mag beside The Wizard of Oz. I heard footsteps behind me, my eyes settling on Gabriel, then the knife in his hand.

-GABRIEL's POV AGAIN-

Her eyes darted towards the knife in my hand. She stayed calm, Castiel had probably warned her about this.

"One thing before I go?" She smiled lightly, I stayed still.

She walked over to me, catching me off guard as her soft lips met mine. Her hands meeting at the back of my neck. This was something Michael hadn't prepared me for, non of her clones had kissed me like this or been as calm as she was now.

But that didn't stop me, I buried the blade in her stomach. Her feet lifted off the ground slightly as she took in a sharp breath, her finger nails digging into the back of my neck.

She let out a warm breath that tingled my ear before I felt her relax. Her body fell limp in my arms.

As soon as I pulled the knife from her I felt myself change, finally realising what I had done. What Michael had made me do. I put her body down on the floor and held her hand, deciding what I wanted to do. I wanted to be with her.

Before I could register what my body was doing the blade was deep inside my gut. I almost choked at the pain but my body relaxed and my eyes closed as I lay beside her.

I woke up to see nothing but trees around me, early morning sunlight peeking through the tops. Alice still lay beside me, sleeping. I knew where we were the instant my eyes opened.

Purgatory.

Authors Note: okay guys this is where I really need your help. Do you want a sequel? Please leave a review If you do as I'm not going to write one if no one is going to read it. I also uploaded a Hannibal Fanfiction the other day, it has about two chapters up so far so if you're interested go check that out c:

Thank you so much for your support whether you've just viewed it or you've reviewed, followed or even favourited this story I love you.


End file.
